1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2011-73244 discloses an ink-jet printer which jets droplets of ink onto a recording medium from nozzles of an ink-jet head to record an image and the like. The ink-jet head includes a channel unit in which an ink channel including a plurality of nozzles is formed and a piezoelectric actuator which applies pressure to the ink in each of the nozzles. A lower surface of the channel unit is a liquid droplet jetting surface on which the plurality of nozzles are open. The piezoelectric actuator is disposed at an upper surface of the channel unit which is a surface opposite to the liquid droplet jetting surface.
A COF board on which a driver IC (driving device) is mounted is connected to the upper surface of the piezoelectric actuator. The COF board is bent upward at a connection portion connected to the piezoelectric actuator and is connected to a control hoard via a FPC board. The driver IC supplies a driving signal to the piezoelectric actuator via a wiring line formed in the COF board. The driver IC is provided at a tip portion of the COF board and is positioned above the piezoelectric actuator by bending the COF board upward. Further, a flat plate-shaped heat sink (heat radiating member) formed of a metallic material is provided above the driver IC. The heat sink makes contact with the upper surface of the driver IC to radiate heat generated in the driver IC at the time of driving the piezoelectric actuator.